Oliver (1988 film)
''Oliver ''is an 1988 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. Plot Voice cast * Joey Lawrence as Oliver, is a main protagonist and an cute little orange kitten with more long hair between his ears, three dark orange stripes on his back, and a white muzzle. * Billy Eichner as Bow, is a cute little dark blue kitten. * as Luke, is a cute little brown kitten. * as Hannah, is a cute little white kitten. * as Bertha, is a cute little light blue kitten. * as Jeremy, is a cute little light blue kitten. * as Bobby, is a cute little dark gray kitten. * as Toby, is a cute little brown kitten. * * * John Oliver as * * Jonathan Taylor Thomas as * Amy Wright as * Jamey Sheridan as * Michael McShane as * Daamen J. Krall as * Lanny Flaherty as * Jason Weaver as * Andy Stahl as * Tamara Mello as * Toby Scott Ganger as * Sally Dworsky as * Jeremy Irons as * Cathy Cavadini as * Zoe Leader as * James Belushi as * * Judi M. Durand as * Wallace Shawn as * Phillip Glasser as * Aaron Lustig as * Danny Glover as * Michael Melby as * Charlotte Rae as * * Don Messick as Dr. Zickzack, is the main antagonist. * Robert Loggia as Sykes * * Dinah Lenney as * * Jeff Bennett as * * Richard Herkert as * * Frank Welker as The Crocodiles, Dr. Tim, Additional voices * Frank Welker - * Music * Music by Randy Newman Songs Transcript * Oliver (1988 film) Transcript Clips * Baby Oliver drinking milk from a bottle. * Young Oliver licking his paw. * * Oliver was playing in the Llandudno Sea. * Oliver was fell asleep with cute little fish in the Llandudno Sea before the crocodiles comes after him. Evil VS Evil * The Werewolf was coming and he saw Dr. Zickzack and Sykes and he chasing them. * Dr. Zickzack leading Sykes to snap and furiously tell him off, declaring he's "through" with the search and him. As Sykes drives off, leaving him sobbing at the mountain wales. Trivia Production Screenplay Jim Cox, Timothy J. Disney, James Mangold Story Vance Gerry, Mike Gabriel, Joe Ranft, Jim Mitchell, Chris Bailey, Kirk Wise, Dave Michener, Roger Allers, Gary Trousdale, Kevin Lima, Michael Cedeno, Pete Young, Leon Joosen Additional story material Gerrit Graham, Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann Animation Filming Cast Music Randy Newman Soundtrack Scenes Runtime 150 minutes Release Date The film is released in theaters on March 1, 1988. Gallery Oliver_the_Kitten_Films_-_Oliver_(4).png|Oliver Oliver (1988 film) (193).png|Oliver in the Llandudno Sea Oliver (1988 film) (194).png OLIVER-Disney-Cats-Booster-Pin-Oliver.jpg Oliver (1988 film) (195).png Oliver (1988 film) (196).png Character Gallery 10ABECA1-D892-48F4-9491-1113FAB09254.png|Toby B463F031-18B6-4056-9816-5E326B3F59E1.png|Hannah 7A571CFE-30B7-4F87-A8D3-179F2D18A753.png|Bertha 040E0567-2342-4022-8754-B2C9901134A5.png|Luke 071113AA-D1E8-4515-B0DD-EB8358E9A6AE.png|Jeremy 4AD2D9FA-BE56-42E8-A640-E3A44D4914C8.png|Bobby 1B4D18C6-3818-4E90-80C5-A21366FAA961.png|Bow Olivercat.png|Oliver Category:Films Category:Movies Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Films about cats Category:Films set in London Category:1988 films Category:Films set in United Kingdom Category:Films set in England Category:Films set in Scotland Category:Films set in Wales Category:Films set in Northern Ireland Category:Films set in Llandudno Category:Films set in Mountains in Wales Category:Animated films Category:Films about animals Category:Disney films Category:Films about kittens Category:Oliver the Kitten films Category:Oliver and Company Category:1980s